


slow motion it's not for us

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт узнает обо всем первым.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow motion it's not for us

**Author's Note:**

> для Spiky, с днем рождения!)

Стайлз и Скотт дружат с самого детства. 

Стайлз знает про все неудачи Скотта. Скотт знает про все нераскрытые убийства в городе.

Стайлз знает все пароли Скотта. Скотт знает о том, как долго его лучший друг влюблен в Лидию.

И когда Стайлз осознает, что теперь все его мысли занимает совсем не главная отличница и красавица школы, Скотт узнает об этом первым и единственным.

Сначала тот дает Стайлзу ощутимый подзатыльник:

— За что, черт? — вопит Стайлз и потирает голову. — Ни в одном просмотренном мною фильме друзья никогда не реагировали на признание в, кажется, нетрадиционной ориентации подзатыльниками. Ударь ты меня нормально, что ли?

Скотт смотрит на розовую щеку Стайлза, на его родинки и устало вздыхает.

— Не в этом дело! Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?

— Потому что только недавно сам понял? Потому что у меня кризис подросткового возраста и вообще я влюблен в оборотня, бывшего под подозрением в убийстве собственной сестры! Чувак, где _любовь_? Мне ее сейчас точно не хватает.

— Что планируешь делать? — только и отвечает Скотт.

— А?

— Что ты собираешься делать с собой и Дереком?

— О, на этот счет у меня была парочка фантазий, — увидев недовольное лицо друга, Стайлз затыкается. — Ладно, еще рано шутить на эту тему? Нет, а что я должен с этим сделать? Сценарий с Лидией будет повторен, только взамен ее прелестной попки, мне будет сниться…

— Стоп! — кричит Скотт и его лицо напоминает Стайлзу о том разговоре в раздевалке, когда Скотт признался, что его подстрелил отец Эллисон. Его лицо сейчас такое же дебильно-несчастное, как и тогда.

— Для этого тоже рано? Брось, друг, мне же больше не с кем поделиться всеми своими страданиями.

— Заведи себе дневник.

— Уже.

— Даже знать не хочу.

— Да я уже понял, — Стайлз растягивается на кровати Скотта. — Так, чем займемся?

— Тема закрыта?

— Вроде того, я не знаю, что еще тут можно добавить.

— Ты даже не попробуешь ничего узнать? Вдруг ты тоже нравишься ему?

— О да, все эти штучки с «я не доверяю тебе — ты не доверяешь мне» несомненно, дают сильную веру в то, что я заживу вместе с Дереком долго и счастливо, — Стайлз достает телефон. — Пока очередное полнолуние не разлучит нас.

— Брось, Стайлз, я не верю, что разговариваю с тобой.

— Все в порядке, правда, я уже пережил одну невзаимную любовь, чем вторая может навредить мне?

— Ничем, видимо, но…

Стайлз вздыхает и поворачивается к Скотту, а потом кидает в него своим телефоном. Конечно, Скотт его ловит.

— Ладно, ты уговорил меня, — закатывает глаза и ловит летящий обратно телефон не так ловко. — Я попробую, но ты мне поможешь.

— Да, я помогу. А теперь, будь другом, убери кеды с моей кровати.

*

Будь Питер жив, он бы обязательно подсказал Дереку, что следует делать. Но его тело покоится в земле. 

И рядом с Дереком есть только его новая стая.

— Дерек, я не хочу сегодня никуда выходить.

— А у меня вообще будет семейный ужин.

— Что? С каких пор ты ужинаешь со своими родителями.

Джексон начал теснее общаться с приемными родителями в надежде узнать хоть что-то про настоящих. Все знают об этом. Лидия просто не может удержаться и постоянно дразнит своего парня.

Даже будь они старше, будь они сообразительнее — вряд ли бы Дерек услышал от них что-то дельное касательно своей новой проблемы.

Новой и совершенно неуместной проблемы в виде Стайлза.

— Ладно, папочка, мне пора, — Лидия улыбается своей самой очаровательной улыбкой и разворачивается на каблуках так резко, что Дерек видит ее белье черного цвета.

— Мне, пожалуй, тоже, — дыхание Джексона немного сбивается — да, он-то точно увидел именно то, что Лидия рассчитывала показать.

Подростки.

Дерек и сам был таким же.

А теперь снова вернулся в этот возраст душевных метаний.

Все из-за Стайлза.

Хуже всего то, что его просто невозможно нормально прочитать. То он вздыхает из-за Лидии, то вообще прекращает всяческие попытки с ней контактировать. Никакое чутье оборотня не помогает Дереку справиться с мозгом Стайлза, работающим неправильно, но все равно невероятно четко и без сбоев.

Лидия садится в машину Джексона и посылает Дереку шутливый воздушный поцелуй. Прошло четыре месяца после того, как Питер укусил ее и Дерек не перестает удивляться тому, как быстро она учится всему самому необходимому.

Джексон немного отстает.

Скотт вообще получает половину знаний про оборотней от Стайлза, который выпытывает все из Эллисон. Она и сама наверняка рассказывает все Скотту, но он ведь не слушает ее, только и может, что сдерживать гормоны из последних сил. А вот Стайлза он выслушать в состоянии.

Зато Дерек похвастаться такой же выдержкой не может.

Поэтому, его уже переставшие быть вынужденными, а потом и случайными, встречи со Стайлзом, в последний месяц значительно сократились.

Никто из стаи не спросил в чем дело. Дерек посчитал это хорошим признаком, но не мог задушить внутри себя маленького червя сомнений, постоянно шепчущего «а вдруг он забыл о Лидии из-за тебя?».

И нет ничего удивительного в том, что в один день Дерек решил спокойно и без спешки, наконец, узнать о том, стоит ли ему вообще думать о Стайлзе.

*

— И как мы будем это делать? Я начну дарить ему цветы? Или конфеты? Или, может, плюшевых медве…

— А потом все это окажется у тебя на могиле. Нет. Нужно действовать иначе.

— Я тут и пытаюсь выяснить, что именно нужно делать, Скотт!

— Замолчи, — Скотт прикладывает ладонь ко рту продолжающего что-то бубнить Стайлза и почти сразу же убирает руку. — Как на счет сердцебиения?

— Что с ним? — Стайлз в панике прижимает сцепленные в замок пальцы к своей груди. — Я ничего не чувствую!

В его голосе слышны настоящие страдания.

— Да не твое, придурок, — закатывает глаза Скотт. Он уже начинает жалеть, что согласился помогать. — Я же слышу, как бьется твое сердце. И сердце Дерека я тем более смогу услышать. Нам нужно встретиться втроем и тогда мне станет понятно.

— Реагирует ли его _главный_ орган на меня?

*

Скотт приходит к нему со Стайлзом.

— Привет, есть какие-то планы на конец недели? — говорит Скотт и смотрит на Дерека даже не моргая. 

Это похоже на их первую встречу, только вот Стайлз смотрит куда угодно, но не на Дерека. Он даже начинает перебирать ключи в своем кармане.

— Что это с ним?

— А? — Скотт не отвлекается на Стайлза. — Да, так, знаешь, экзамены, оборотни и прочие заботы.

Ровно в этот момент, когда Дерек смотрит на Скотта, как на идиота, Стайлз наконец перестает пялиться на траву.

Но это не длится долго, особенно, для человека.

— У меня нет планов на конец недели.

— Отлично, может, устроим что-то вроде ужина в тесном кругу?

— Да.

И теперь уже Дерек старается не пялиться на Стайлза, пока Скотт идет к нему.

— До выходных? — конечно, Стайлз выбирает именно этот момент для того чтобы подать голос.

— Да.

Скотт морщится и утягивает непривычно молчаливого Стайлза за собой. Дерек закрывает за собой дверь и не понимает, что только что произошло.

*

— Так что?

— Ничего.

— У него не билось сердце?

— Его сердечный ритм не изменился при виде тебя.

Стайлз кладет голову на руль и нажимает лбом на гудок.

— Я же говорил, что это бесполезно.

— Мы только начали.

— И уже потерпели фиаско.

— Прекрати пытаться заканчивать за мной фразы, Стайлз.

Скотт видит, как друг строит рожу:

— Раньше ты говорил совсем другое.

*

Дерек сидит на диване, пока вокруг него ходят Лидия и Эллисон обсуждая, как долго еще будет запекаться мясо. Джексон и Скотт толкают друг друга без видимых причин.

Дерек сидит на диване, а Стайлз в углу комнаты на стуле.

Одна нога закинута на другую, руки тоже скрещены. Он следит за всеми с таким же отсутствующим любопытством, как и Дерек.

И Стайлз продолжает вести себя странно.

Может, он тоже что-то чувствует к Дереку?

Или дело заключается в чем-то другом.

Стая занимается приготовлениями к ужину, а Дерек продолжает ловить на себе взгляды Стайлза. Они не разговаривают.

*

— И как часто у нас планируются подобные вечера? — Джексон выглядит довольным от вкусного ужина.

— Ты хочешь еще? — удивляется Стайлз, он даже дергается и ударяет коленкой ногу Дерека.

— Если вы хотите, то можно делать эту каждую неделю, — отвечает Дерек и смотрит в свой стакан с водой.

Скотт довольно хмыкает и спрашивает про совместный отдых.

Лидия только смеется, но Эллисон более чем «за».

Стайлз продолжает касаться Дерека под столом.

*

Кроме того, что Стайлз не убрал свою ногу и практически ничего не говорит в адрес Дерека. Ничего необычного не происходило.

Лидия, правда, смотрела на Стайлза как на идиота, но это выражение лица у нее в разряде любимых и постоянно используемых.

*

— Знаешь, мы и без того странные, а запираться вместе с ванной, пока в доме много людей, а тут еще и оборотни, это уже полный…

— Что ты сделал за ужином?

— О чем речь?

— Я услышал, как его сердце стало биться чаще, что ты сделал?

— Э-э, случайно коснулся его ноги под столом.

Глаза Скотта округляются.

— Рукой?

— Что? Нет, Господи, чувак, ты обо мне _слишком_ плохого мнения.

— Ногой? Ладно, ногой, я понял.

— Значит, это помогло?

— Не знаю, что именно помогло, ведь мы разговаривали об этих стайных делах, а Дерек еще новенький на посту Альфы, так что…

— Это помогло! — Стайлз вскидывает руки в победном жесте и обнимает Скотта действительно крепко.

— Да, пусть так, это помогло, а теперь пойдем.

— Иди первым, а я выйду через пару минут, — как будто они какие-то шпионы.

*

Пока все смотрят какой-то фильм, Стайлз не может перестать гладить свое колено. Он выводит пальцами круги и спирали на ткани и Дерека, если честно, совершенно не волнует, убьют ли Джона Такера к финалу фильма или парень останется в живых.

Стайлз не отвлекается от своего занятия весь фильм. 

Когда Джексон начинает зевать, Дереку становится понятно, что фильм смотрят только девочки, потому что:

Стайлз занят своей коленкой;

Дерек занят разглядываем Стайлза;

Скотт поглядывает на них двоих из-за плеча Эллисон;

Джексон скучает.

Почти наверняка чувства Дерека взаимны.

Иначе этот дурдом ведет к чему-то еще более странному.

*

Джексон уезжает с Лидией. Она посылает Стайлзу воздушный поцелуй и очень удивляет его.

Эллисон прощается со Скоттом так долго, что весь ее блеск для губ остается на нем.

Втроем, Скотт, Дерек и Стайлз убирают грязную посуду в посудомойку, и какое-то время еще смотрят телевизор. Никто не разговаривает.

Стайлз чувствует с каким трудом Скотт не отрываясь следит за происходящим на экране. 

Да, это действительно нелепо.

Хотя вечер прошел довольно неплохо.

— Что ж, мне пора домой, и Скотту тоже.

— Хорошо, — Дерек поднимается с дивана.

Единственное, что замечает Стайлз это легкую и почти незаметную улыбку и него на губах.

*

Они стоят на крыльце, Дерек смотрит на спускающегося по ступеням Скотта, когда Стайлз говорит:

— Так, значит, я тебе нравлюсь?

Не будь Скотт оборотнем — навернулся бы прямо на землю.

— _Чувак_! — кричит он.

— Что? — Стайлз смотрит на Дерека и улыбается. — Да я весь вечер занимался какой-то фигней, почему нельзя спросить в лоб? Смотри, ты можешь понять по его лицу, что он сейчас сделает? Поцелует меня или ударит?

Как будто Дерек не стоит перед ним.

— Нет, но я лучше пойду, — и Скотт действительно уходит.

Потому что он знает то, чего Стайлз еще не понял.

— Итак?

— Я не сделаю ни того, ни другого.

Выражение лица Стайлза меняется в одну секунду.

— Но мне хотелось бы сделать первое.

— Хотелось бы?

— Да, но не сейчас.

— Почему? Я еще недостаточно хорош для тебя?

— Нет, Скотт мне не простит.

Дерек притягивает Стайлза к себе и проводит горячей ладонью по его шее, слушая, как сбивается его дыхание.

— Спокойной ночи, — шепчет Стайлзу в висок и слегка отталкивает от себя.

— Эй, Дерек? 

Стайлз стоит на ступенях.

— Да?

— Спасибо за ужин.

Он спрыгивает на землю и бежит к Скотту.

 _Черт_ , — думает Дерек. — _А ведь его действительно сложно читать_.

Но теперь эта не такая большая проблема как раньше.


End file.
